Ferryport Landing High School here we come
by Mina x Jared
Summary: Sabrina and Puck are in High school, while Daphne and Red are in 6th grade. What kind of things will happen to them?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so please don't flame. So again, Please. Don't. Flame. Thank you!_**

Chapter 1

PPOV

It was a perfect morning. The sun rising, the birds singing, chimps screeching, and the only thing that'll make the morning better is... Wait for it, wait for it...

"PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKKKKKK! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Grimm said. There it is! That just made my morning. I took off my footie pj's, slipped on some skinny jeans and my usual green shirt and sweatshirt, and flew to Sabr-Grimm, UGHHH! Stupid puberty virus Grimm gave me. Anyways, I flew to Grimm's door way to see her usual meltdown.

"Good morning Grimm! Geez, have you looked in the mirror today?" I smirked.

"If you say that again fairyboy, then the last thing you'll see is my fist in your face!" she said threateningly.

Then, I said it again just to see what she'll do this time. But then, the second I did that, I regretted it. She looked like an angry lava god, and I looked like a person that was impaled. So I did what any person would do before they face an angry Sabrina Grimm. I ran. That's right! I said ran! You got a problem with that? I know the mighty Trickster King doesn't run from a _GIRL_ , but this girl isn't any type of girl, she's a Grimm.

I ran and she chased me until we bumped into the old lady. "Lieblings! That's enough of this nonsense!" the old lady said.

"But Granny, LOOK at what HE did to my HAIR!" Grimm wailed. "It's the first day of school today, and he decided to ruin it!" she said flailing her arms.

SPOV

I chased Puck and he ran, until we bumped into the Granny Relda. "Lieblings! That's enough of this nonsense!" Granny Relda said.

"But Granny, LOOK at what HE did to my HAIR!" I wailed. "It's the first day of school today, and he decided to ruin it!" I said flailing my arms.

"Don't worry liebling. We'll go to Fanny and ask her for some permanent hair dye to make your hair normal again. Now if you don't mind, I will go make breakfast while Puck, you take a shower and get ready for school, Sabrina, take a shower and get ready for school too." Granny said.

"Ok.." I said groggily, because I knew arguing wasn't going to make this any better.

"Why do I HAVE to take a shower every five minutes when I'm in this house?" I heard Puck grumble.

~~~~~~~~~ Time Skip to Breakfast ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DPOV

I woke up to the sun shining on my face.

"What a beautiful day today!" I said out loud to myself.

 _I wonder what my family's doing right now._

So I took a shower, put on my school clothes, and dashed downstairs just to see Red, eating breakfast and ready for school.

"Hi Red! You're up all bright 'n early!" I said smiling brightly.

"Hey Daphne! What're you talking about? I always wake up this early!" Red said back smiling brightly too. Red learned how to speak loudly now like me when Mr. Canis showed her meditation in a fatherly way.

"Good morning Liebling! Here's breakfast!" Granny said placing down two plates. One was a plate of bacon and the other, 20 sunny side up eggs.

Finally when Red and I were almost done with our breakfast Sabrina and Puck finally came bounding down the stairs for breakfast at 7:47. "What took you guys so long?" Red said while munching on her bacon and fried rice. "Were you guys smooching?" I interrupted while waggling my eyebrows. Red did the same.

"Number 1, we were getting ready. And 2, WHO says smooching these days?" Sabrina said.

Red and I just shrugged our shoulders and finished our breakfast, while Sabrina and Puck chose their seats.

"Well piggy, you don't have to not eat anymore." Puck said.

"And why is that?" Sabrina said still not looking at the food.

"Because there's NORMAL food." Puck said casually. That made Sabrina's eyes widen and immediately choose some food while saying,"Thanks Granny! I LOVE YOU!"

"You're welcome liebling. Now hurry up! You'll be late for your first day of school!" Granny said.

We all finished and headed out the door. This was going to be a long day.

 **Heyo, it's me guys! AGAIN! Mwahahahaha! Hoped you liked this chapter! I've read other fanfics, but this is my only one. Did I say that at the top when I was introducing myself? I think I did. There are more chapters to come! I will update tomorrow! I PROMISE! Even though I have school, I WILL update after school. Bye peeps! PEACE 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I told you I would update! Some of you doubt that I would update because A LOT of people say they would update tomorrow or the next day after that, but they never do! Thank you for the ones who don't doubt the MASTER! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! jk! XD OK! Let's get to the story! P.S. on Friday, it's a minimum day for me, so I get out of 12:47 I think. It's in the 12:40s. So ANYWAYS, VAMANOS! LET'S GO! XD**

 _Chapter 2_

 _~~~~~~~~ AT SCHOOL ~~~~~~~~~_

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!

"Mah gosh, does this bell get any _louder?_ "I murmured to herself while walking into I first period. Math class. I was sent to sit in front of Puck. STUPID LAST NAME RULE. "Guess you'll have to be with me all the time, Grimm." Puck smirked.

"Oh shut up." I said.

"You know you want me Grimm. There are other ways of confessing your love for me you know." he said grinning mischivously.

"You wish!" I said. Then, a crackling sound came out from a monitor on the wall.

"SILENCE CLASS!" my teacher Mrs. Ferguson said. The chattering in the classroom stopped. Finally, a voice came out of the monitor.

"HELLOOOOO, FERRYPORT LANDING PHOENIXES! WELCOME to the FIRST day of SCHOOL!" the principal Mrs. Charming said. Then, I drifted off to lalaland before Mrs. White's last words caught my attention.

"On Friday, there will be a back to school dance! It will last 'til 7:00 p.m.-midnight. So girls, get your dresses on, and boys, put on whatever your dates will like!"

The girls squealed, (except for me), while the boys just groaned. Some dramatic girls just fainted, which startled me because I knew they were dramatic, but I didn't know they could do _that._ Most of the girls were flirting with some guys, but mostly, the majority was flirting with Puck. I forgot to check my schedule! _"How could I forget?" I thought._ I looked down at my schedule.

 _Sabrina's Schedule_

 _1st Period- Math with Robin Goodfellow, Mackenzie Ferguson, Jessica Abrams, Justin Stephen, etc._

 _2nd Period- History with Robin Goodfellow, Julieanne Books, Theo Oak, Jaidan Sullivan, etc._

 _3rd Period- Social Studies with Robin Goodfellow, Ivy Robinson, Felix Deccan, Charlie Arabella, etc._

 _4th Period- Language with Robin Goodfellow, Scarlett Luna, Hazel Beatrice, Austin Finn, etc._

 _5th Period- Science with Robin Goodfellow, Claire Evangeline, Lilac Eloise, Isaiah_

 _6th Period- PE with Robin Goodfellow, Genevieve Gwen, Romeo Soren, Juliet Carson, etc._

 _"UUUGGGHHH... Divas and other dolts... AGAIN!" I said in the extremely loud room. I looked around. "Is it just me, or is Mrs. Ferguson going CRAZY?" I said to my best friend Bella._

 _"Nope! It's not just you. I mean, SERIOUSLY? TEACHING IN A CLASSROOM WHERE IT'S EXTREMLY LOUD AND NO ONE IS PAYING ATTENTION? SHE'S LOOSING HER SCREWS!" Seraphina, my other best friend screeched. Finally, like God granted my wish, the bell rang loudly AGAIN. Then, that made the students shut up and crowd around the door to get out._

 _~~~~~~~ TIME SKIP TO PE ~~~~~~~_

 _"AUUUGGGHHH! I LOVE PE!" I shrieked while walking with me and Bella's groups to the girls locker room._

 _We made a left turn to the girls locker room. When we went inside, they changed on the bench or in front of the mirror. I changed into black basketball Nike shorts, a green shirt with black graffiti in a heart that said LOVE, put my hair up in a pony tail, and lastly her blue Nikes. My first group member, Genevieve, dressed in blue Nike shorts, a shirt that said 'too cool to be in school', put her hair in a pony tail and purple Nikes. Second, Celeste, put on random shorts, a pony tail, a minecraft tee_ **(Ik that minecraft is for like, middle schoolers, but high schoolers can feel like little kids again!)** , and Nikes. Third, is Felicia, **( Bai Felicia! XD)** fourth is Joe and fifth is Jessica who wore the same as Celeste. Bella wore Vans, Nike shorts, a 'Just Do It' shirt, and a pony tail. The rest of Bella's group, Arabella, Nevada, Brittany, Lilac, and Trinity wore Nike shorts, Vans, plain dark colored tees, and pony tails. A few minutes later, all of us girls in the locker room were ready to go to PE, and headed out the door.

"ARE YOU GUYS READY TO DO DODGEBALL?!" Bella and I screeched to our groups. The groups gave a chorus of barbaric 'WHOOPS!'

"LET'S DO THIS!" we shouted


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! HERE COMES JOOHHHNNNYY! XD JK. I MISSED YOU GUYS SOO MUCH! I MISS WRITING! I MISS EVERYTHING! SO IM GOING TO WRITE FOR YOU GUYS! ~~~~ MUSIC ~~~~ VAMANOS! LET'S GO! HOLA SOY DORA! ERR MAH GRRR, THAT TV SHOW IS ANNOYING! K, BACK TO WRITING.**

 _"LET'S DO THIS!" we shouted._

 _Chapter 3_

 _~~~~ NOW AT DODGE BALL ~~~~_

 _SPOV_

 _"OK! TODAY WE'RE DOING DODGE BALL, MAGGOTS!" Mrs. Charming said,"I DON'T WANT TO STAY IN A BORING OFFICE AND JUST WAIT FOR SOMETHING TO COME UP! TODAY, MAGGOTS, I'M GOING TO TURN YOU ALL INTO FIGHTING MACHINES STARTING NOW AND ALWAYS!" she said loud enough so that her voice would echo off the whole cafeteria._

 _"Sabrina, Puck, you both are going to be leaders. Choose your team mates!" she yelled. There were approximately 21 people in the cafeteria._

 _"Genevieve" I said._

 _"Jaidan" Puck said._

 _"Celeste"_

 _"Romeo"_

 _"Felicia"_

 _"Felix"_

 _"Joe"_

 _"Theo"_

 _"Bella"_

 _"Austin"_

 _"Jessica"_

 _"Wendell"_

 _"Arabella"_

 _"Isaiah"_

 _"Nevada"_

 _"Soren"_

 _"Brittany"_

 _"Von"_

 _"Lilac"_

 _"Chauncey"_

 _"Trinity"_

 _"OOKAY! IT LOOKS LIKE IT'S BOYS VS GIRLS!" Mrs. Charming said,"READY, SET, PLAY!_

 _I ran for a ball and hit stupid Von. At the same time Bella hit Jaidan. "Nice shot!" we said at the same time, then went back to hitting people._

 _So far, my team got Jaidan, Felix, Theo, Austin, Soren, Von, and Chauncey out._

 _Their team got Genevieve, Celeste, Joe, Jessica, Brittany,Trinity, Nevada, and Arabella out._

 _Now, on my team it was just me, Bella, Lilac, and Felicia._

 _On their team it was just Puck, Wendell, Romeo, and Isaiah._

 _Isaiah got Lilac, Felicia got Romeo, but when I got Wendell, Bella gave me the pouty face, and that gave Puck time to get Bella. Now it was just me and Puck._

 _"No more boundaries!" Mrs. Charming screamed,"You guys get to hit wherever you please!"_

 _"Isn't that a little too, hmm... how do I put it? OH! Isn't that a bit... uncomfortable?" I asked._

 _"Not when you get to get free passes to give to the office to go home SOONER!" she said grinning._

 _I smirked at that. I'd like to go home sooner and not watch stinkpot do basketball with his so called 'friends'. NEVER._

 _"Give it up Grimm! You know I'll win already!" Puck yelled._

 _"SURE you will! And I'm gonna let my guard down on you and say that I like YOU!" I said sarcastically._

 _Puck lowered his ball. "Really?" he said in a shocked yet knowing voice. "I KNEW you couldn't resist me!" he yelled triumphantly._

 _"AS IF!" I yelled back. "PLUS! MY TEAM IS GOING TO WIN! ALSO, THEY NEED..."_

 _Just before I could finish my sentence, I slipped on a ball and landed on my back. It REALLY hurt. Everyone looked at me worriedly while Puck put down his ball and came over to me. When he helped me up, I had the chance to pick up the ball that was closest to me, and I hit him. HARD. In. The. Face._

 _"MY TEAM WINS!" I screeched triumphantly while puffing out my chest with pride. I beat the Trickster King._

 _"Boys, go run around this very cafeteria until I see you sweating like pigs! Girls, here are your passes. Great job, and have a nice day!" Mrs. Charming said while winking at my team and I._

 _"WOOHOO! THANKS SABRINA! WE OWE YOU ONE!" Genevieve shouted._

 _"It was nothing, actually. Most of the time, I beat Pu- I mean Robin at his own game." I said breaking a tiny sweat because I almost blew Puck's cover. But no need to worry about Bella. SHE already knew his secret._

 _After they went through the office, the girls went home. Sabrina STILL needed to pick up Daphne and Red. When Sabrina got to Daphne and Red's school, which was the school that was next to Sabrina's, she waited until they came out of the gates. Sabrina picked them up immediately and started asking a ton of questions with a big grin on her face._

 _"HEY GUYS! How way your day? Did you do anything interesting? Was there any gossip today?" Sabrina said hyper actively._

 _"What's going on with you Sabrina?" Daphne asked._

 _"Yeah, aren't WE supposed to be asking YOU those questions? And HEY! Where's Puck?" Red asked._

 _"That's the THING! I'm so hyper active because of where PUCK is! He's still at school running around the gym because his team lost against us girls in DODGE BALL! AND, we also got FREE GOING OUT OF SCHOOL PASSES!" Sabrina screamed excitingly._

 _"O-kay... Come on. Let's go before you embarrass yourself more." Daphne said while glaring pitying glares at the people who needed to hear and see what Sabrina was doing._

 _"BYE PEOPLE! I'M SO HAPPY!" Sabrina screamed again like she was high._

 _Red and Daphne shared a look, sighed while shaking their heads, and dragged Sabrina home._

 _ **HI GUYS! I FEEL LIKE SABRINA! I'M SOOOO HYPEEERRR!** **BOINGY BOINGY BOINGY BOINGY! OKAY BYE!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Wassup peeps! I was busy playing my game named "Animal Jam" by National Geographic. Sorry for the late update. PLEEEAAASE FORGIVE MEE!**

 **Puck: Hurry up with the story! You were leaving me out! When you go to bed, you'll end up waking to the smell of stinky**

 **Red, Daphne, and Sabrina waiting.**

 **Me: Oh well, you'll come LATER in the story. Right now while I'm writing this, Red, Daphne, and Sabrina are walking home.**

 **Red, Daphne, and Sabrina STILL waiting.**

 **Me: Anyways, while I am talki-**

 **Red, Daphne, and Sabrina say in unison: GO TO THE STORY ALREADY!**

 **Me: OK! OK! No need to shout...**

 **Red: Yes there IS something to shout about! My feet got numb from walking!**

 **Daphne: Mine did too! Also, we had to make Sabrina shut up!**

 **Sabrina: Shaddup... (Sabrina is not high anymore)**

 **Me: Ok, if you don't stop talking I won't do the story.**

 **Awkward Silence...**

 **Me: Good! Now to the story!**

Chapter 4

~~~ AT HOME ~~~

SPOV

I was on my bed facing the ceiling while listening to my iPod with my headphones on. Then my favorite song came on _Love Story by Taylor Swift._

 _We were both young when I first saw you I close my eyes and the flashback starts, I'm standing there. On the balcony in summer air._

That happened to me too. Puck and I were both young when we first saw each other. Except, I wasn't on a balcony. I was in the woods with Daphne and Daphne and I found this huge pile of dump with a throne with Puck propped on top of it with a little crown on his head.

 _See the lights, see the party, the ballgowns. See you make your way through the crowd, you say "hello". Little did I know, that you were Romeo and you were throwing pebbles and my daddy said,"Stay away from Juliet!" and I was crying on the staircase, begging you please don't go!_

Puck didn't say hello, but I thought he was _my_ Romeo. Plus, I know that dad would say something like,"Stay away from Sabrina!" or something.

I listened to the rest of the song. _Wow, most of these lyrics match with what happened to me and Puck._

Finally, the song was over, and suddenly out of nowhere, Puck opened the door.

"Grimm, I was calling you the whole time! And what do I hear? Nothing! You don't respond! So I think that you ignored me and thought that I did something wrong, but here I am seeing you block out the world with your headphones and iPod!" Puck ranted childishly.

After blocking out Puck and getting out of dreamland, I got out of my lalaland dreaming to see Puck on top of me waving his hand in front of my face saying,"Hello? Grimm? _Are you THERE?"_ he asked.

"Get off of me, Puck! What the heck was that?" I said pushing him off me.

"Sorry, you were in dreamland. Were you dreaming of me? 'Cause you were staring dreamily at my face." he teased.

I blushed furiously walked away. "How did he know?" I whispered quietly to myself.

Suddenly, I remembered my daydream. It was me and Puck in his room, and I apparently hugged him for no reason and looked dreamily into his eyes. "I will ALWAYS LOVE you." I said obsessively.

"I will always love you too." Puck said. Then we leaned in closer, and closer, and _closer_ , UNTIL I snapped out of it.

Why did I daydream about that anyways?

Because you love him dummy.

No I don't!

Yes you DO!

Yes I do!

HA! YOU JUST ADMITTED THAT YOU LOVE HIM! HA! VICTORY IS MINE! Well, _ours._

Where did that come from? And did I just admit that I LIKE Puck? I guess I did. Maybe I DO like Puck. No, maybe I LOVE him.

 **Dun Dun DUN! There's a cliffy! Probably you're asking yourself, WHERE DID SABRINA GO? WHERE HAPPENED TO THE STRONG, HARD CORE SABRINA THAT WE ALL LOVED? Well, people, YOU are going to FIND OUT in the NEXT chapter! Yay! AW YA! DO MY HAPPY DANCE! Now watch me whip, now watch me nae nae! Hit the quan! Hit the quan! Hit the quan! Hit the quan, I said get down low and swing your ARMS! I SAID GET DOWN LOW AND HIT THE QUAN!**

 **~N**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Sorry I didn't update until today. 3 DAYS! Sad emoji :( Well, here I am. UPDATING. Ok, let's get going.**

Chapter 5

~~~~ AT SCHOOL, AGAIN ~~~~

 _RIIIIIIIIINNGGG!_

Sabrina walked to her locker, which was in between Puck's and Bella's locker.

"So as I was saying, the drama between Jessica and Justin HAS to stop. I mean, it's getting kinda JUICY, but VERY annoying." Bella ranted.

"Sabrina? _Sabrina..._ SABRINA!" Bella shouted.

"Whaa..?" Sabrina said while snapping out of her daydream.

"Weren't you listening to me at ALL?" Bella asked.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that again?" Sabrina asked.

"Ugh. You're hopeless." Bella said.

Just before Sabrina could say a comeback, Puck and his groupies, Soren, Justin, Isaiah, Chauncey, Von, Jaidan, Felix, Theo, Jordan, and Wendell came towards Sabrina and Bella.

"Grimm" Puck said.

"Stupid" Sabrina said.

"Hey Sabrina," Isaiah said,"You gonna go to Jessica's party?"

"Of course she isn't! She's too much of a goody two-shoes to go to one." Puck smirked.

"Seriously? You think I'm a too much of a good two-shoes? In fact, I was just asking Bella what she thinks I should wear! Isn't that right Bella?"Sabrina asked.

Bella first had a shocked face that only Sabrina could see, but then wiped it off and said,"Yep. That's right! She WAS." Bella said proudly.

"Well, we better get going or else we'll miss class. Cya guys!" Sabrina said then sashayed with Bella down the hall for their next class.

~~~~ AT HOME WHEN THEY'RE ABOUT TO GO TO THE PARTY ~~~~

Bella was just finished putting on makeup and dressing up, when she said to Sabrina,"HURRY UP SABRINA! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR THE PARTY!"

"Goodness, you don't needa shout... plus, no 1 cares if you're coming." Sabrina mumbled in the bathroom.

"Oh, sorry. But can you PLEASE come out of the bathroom already? I wanna see how you look!" Bella whined.

"Sorry, but NO. That's my final answer. You can't make me come out." Sabrina protested.

That's when Daphne came in.

"Hey Bella! Where's Sabrina?" Daphne asked.

"In the bathroom protesting because she doesn't want me to see her make up and dress on her." Bella said, pouting.

"I know a way to get her out." Daphne said slyly.

"PLEASE show me your magic to get her out!" Bella begged.

"Sabrina! Come out or else I will tell everyone in school about the THING!" Daphne shouted.

Sabrina immediately came out of the bathroom and everyone (Bella and Daphne) gasped.

Sabrina was wearing a strapless white dress that had crystals on the top and went down to her ankles (the dress was in the end of the music video of You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift), white bejeweled flats, curled hair, mascara, a bit of black, smudged, eye shadow, and lip gloss.

"OMG! YOU LOOK LIKE TAYLOR SWIFT!" Daphne gushed.

Bella just stood there agape then said,"You did that PERFECT makeover by YOURSELF?! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU! YOU'RE GROWING UP SO FAST!" Bella said while holding in tears.

"Next thing we know, you'll be married, and have 2 kids!" Daphne said while crying.

"I bet that person she'll be marrying is Puck." Bella giggled.

"GUYS! Stop overreacting! It's just a party! Plus, why would I marry that... _thing._ " Sabrina said, fake shuddering.

"Oh yeah, Sabrina? Then do you remember when you and I went to the future and we saw that you and Puck were-" Daphne said but was cut off by Sabrina putting a hand over mouth.

"Don't. You. EVER. Say. That. AGAIN." Sabrina said while giving Daphne a death glare and letting her hand go.

"Ok, ok... Sheesh! Don't have to do your death glare." Daphne said while putting her hands up.

"Let's go PARTAAAYYY!" Bella shouted, cutting off the awkward silence.

"Ok, let's go." Sabrina sighed.

They headed downstairs where Veronica, Henry, Granny Relda, and Uncle Jake were waiting.

"I'm so HAPPY! Your FIRST PARTY!" Veronica cried.

"I'm not ready for this yet." Henry mumbled.

"Have a nice party lieblings!" Granny hollered from the kitchen.

"Keep it rated PG there." Uncle Jake said while winking.

Sabrina blushed, then hugged everyone. Bella did the same.

"Bye guys! We'll be back at 11:00!" Bella shouted while pushing Sabrina out the door and into Sabrina's black Mustang. It was 7:30.

"Great! We'll spend 4 hours there! Yipee!" Sabrina said sarcastically while throwing up her hands.

"Don't worry! It'll be fun. At least we won't be spending 6 hours there." Bella said.

"You're right. I should just relax, breathe, and enjoy." Sabrina said while doing just that.

"I just hope it goes well..." Sabrina murmured to herself worriedly.

 **OOOOOOOO! I'm sorry if this chapter is short, but I don't have that much time. Today is Monday, Presidents Day, and I don't have any school today. I'm reading The Long and Winding Road by Curlscat for the second time. Curlscat, if you're reading this, I'm just gonna say... YOU WRITE AWESOME FANFICS! You're my #1 TOP favorite writer here in FF. I'm on chapter 95, Gossips! BYE GUYS! Red by Taylor Swift- Loving him was like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street.. Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ending so suddenly... Again, BYEE!**


End file.
